


I'll Make You Fly

by blackmambo



Category: Glass Animals
Genre: Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmambo/pseuds/blackmambo
Summary: I'm new to the GA fandom, so I found a few fics of Drave on other platforms and just wanna post here to attract more people to this beautiful band.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll Make You Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/326547) by beachedbluee. 



The show was over and the boys were lounging on chairs in a small room resembling a closet backstage. The only light in the room trickled in from a small skylight on the ceiling, and a cool, steady breeze slid in through the cracks in the wall.

Everyone was tired; no one was really saying much. Drew would make the occasional humorous remark, and would be met with a slight chuckle from Ed or Joe. The only one who was silent was Dave.

Dave was watching Drew.

There was nothing peculiar about that. Dave spend most of his waking hours glancing at Drew whenever the opportunity arose, but with the shadowy room giving him some kind of camouflage, he found he couldn't take his eyes off the man across the room.

Drew was beautiful. Anybody: male, female, gay, bi, straight - would say the same. His face was perfectly structured: his soft lips, gentle yet euphoric expression, his chiselled cheekbones and sharp jawline - Drew was perfection in human form.

'Dave?' Joe asked, softly. 'You okay man? You're being awfully quiet.'

'Hmm?' Dave replied. He was only half listening to Joe. No mater how hard he tried, he couldn't seemed to pull his eyes away from Drew's striking complexion.

Drew turned to face Dave.

'Dave I think your face is stuck,' he chuckled. He was smiling a perfect smile, his snub nose turning up and his eyes crinkling.

Dave didn't reply. He looked down hastily, his face pink, a cheeky smile spreading across his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm new to the GA fandom, so I found a few fics of Drave on other platforms and just wanna post here to attract more people to this beautiful band.


	2. Snuffles And Coffee

The inside of the bus was dark and cool, and Dave lay on his back, unable to sleep. He was unsure of the time, so he flickered his eyes over to the digital clock mounted on the wall. The dull blue numbers read 2:36 and Dave turned his face back up to the ceiling, and his mind began to wonder.

He thought of home, he thought of his friends from university, he thought of rabbits. And he thought of Drew. The two had always been close but it was only recently that Dave had started to see Drew differently. He still loved him - but that was the thing. The amount of affection felt towards Drew was the same, but it just felt different... Dave sighed, giving in to the early morning, and sat up in bed, carefully as not to cause a disturbance.

Dave sat at the dinette, a warm coffee in his hand and his mousey hair falling into his eyes. He brushed it away and leaned back in his chair.

Dave could see Drew sleeping from the position he was sat in. Drew's hair was messy and tousled, his expression was gentle and he had a slight smile across his face. It gave Dave butterflies, and he shook his head, frustrated at himself for feeling the way he was. He tried to take his mind elsewhere but Drew's soft snuffles made Dave's tummy tickle and he suppressed a small grin.

Drew took several sharp breaths and stirred, sitting up in bed. His hair stuck up, his eyes were still tired and his face was dewy. His bare chest was patchy and Dave could practically see the heat radiating from it. He wondered what it would feel like to lie up against Drew's warm chest, and the thought made Dave shiver with longing.

'Hey sleepyhead' Drew whispered.

'You couldn't sleep?' Dave replied, his face growing pink. He thanked God Drew couldn't see the ought the darkness.

'Kind of, I just felt odd.'

Drew padded down the middle of the bus, and sat parallel to Dave at the dinette. Dave's stomach began to tickle and his already pink face began to darken.

Dave looked down into his coffee and Drew put his head on Dave's shoulder. Dave stiffened, his tummy doing somersaults as Drew's downy hair tickled his cheek. Within a few moments Drew had began to snuffle quietly again and Dave felt quite peculiar. Gently, he put his head against Drew's, and with a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach, Dave also slipped into a deep slumber.


	3. Sparks

The sun was beginning to rise on the horizon and Dave and Drew were perched together on a boulder, swinging their legs in the crisp morning air. Both of them woke early; it was Drew's idea to go for a walk before the others awoke, but it was Dave's to stop and watch the sun rise, as he'd always found it extraordinary beautiful.

Drew once again leant his head on Dave's shoulder. Dave let a tender sigh slip out from his parted lips and Drew snapped his head back up and turned to Dave, giving him a concerned look.

'Dave, I'm sorry, if you don't like me doing that I can stop I just didn't...' Drew began.

Dave took a deep breath, and his lips began to ever so slightly tremble.

'Drew,' he began. 'I really, really don't know how to say this but I kind of really really like you, I always look at you and I can't stop and it's all because I think you are so so beautiful and I'm so sorry if I am making you feel awkward but I really desperately needed to tell you this and I've been unsure of my feelings for so long and also I've been so scared but now I really really know I love you and -'

Dave's stumbled speech was cut off by Drew's lips pressing against his own. All Dave could think about was how soft they were - how they were desperate and full of lust, yet gentle and caring - Dave's heart started to palpitate and the butterflies in his stomach began to flutter about with desire.

Drew carefully laid Dave down on the rock they were sat on, and lightly perched on top of him, all the while their embrace still interlocked. Dave passionately twisted his one hand into Drew's scruffy hair and used the other to lift his chin, kissing him with all the strength he could muster. Drew's lips pushed back just as hard as he suddenly realised just how much he had loved his best friend all along.


	4. Out

Dave lay with his head on Drew's chest, unable to bring himself to say anything. A single tear slipped down his cheek; he knew he'd blown it, he knew Drew would never want to talk to him again. The tear was followed by another, and another and they began to pool together, leaving a little shadow on Drew's green shirt. Dave's slight snuffle caused Drew to look into the small, scared looking man's teary eyes, and they both sat up.

'Drew, I'm so, so sorry, if I had have known that...' Dave began.

Once again Drew cut Dave off with a swift kiss to the lips, ever so slightly bumping his nose. It made Dave weak and he let out a little gasp.

'Dave, I love you. I always did, right from when we first met, when you arrived in England. Remember when Joe kept trying to set me up with those girls in that school intervention or whatever it was?'

Dave remembered. Although the girls were stunning, and all over Drew, he was always quiet and awkward and never really showed much interest in relationships. Dave just assumed it was because he hadn't met the 'right girl' yet. Until now.

Drew continued: 'I never found anybody attractive but you, and I never would in a million years assume you'd feel the same way. I'm sorry. Dave I love you and I'm sorry I've done this.'

Drew's face fell and he squeezed his eyes shut, but tears still managed to find a seep through his closed eyelids.

This time it was Dave who leant in to kiss Drew. He kissed him on the lips, on the nose and then on the forehead before pulling him into a cuddle. He tucked Drew's fluffy hair back and whispered in his ear.

'I love you too Drew.'

Dave felt Drew's shivering body relax, and they were once again blissfully unaware of the world, their senses and lust only fixated on the palpitating hearts of one another.


	5. A blonde haired girl

For a few days, Dave and Drew were unable to have any encounters like before, as they barely had any time alone. Two big shows were coming up and the four boys had their work cut out travelling and making preparations.

Drew was excited for the shows, mainly because he was able to dance around Dave and throw cheeky advances at him throughout the performances, but this time even the thought of beating his head in time with Dave's and dancing around with him during the solos made his heat flutter with nerves and lust.

Reading was a breeze and everything went well, and both Drew and Dave merrily stomped around the stage invading each other's space and flashing each other sleazy expressions. They both took a lot of pleasure in building the romantic tension between them.

Leeds was, however, rather different. The first thing Dave noticed as he walked on stage was a girl at the front. Her hair was short, blonde and scruffy and her eyes sparkled in the summer dusk. She, along with everyone else was screaming and cheering at Dave, but they were cracking slightly and it gave the strawberry blonde haired man a lump in his throat as he leaned in to introduce the performance.

Dave couldn't help but notice how much emotional energy the girl was putting into the performance. During Agnes, Dave could see her eyes well up and tears stream down her cheeks, and he made sure to get her attention when he came down from the stage. He tapped her arm and the girl's face lit up. Dave's eyes began to slightly tear as he empathised how happy she was, but that turned to joy as he kept singing the songs. He focused on her throughout the performance of Agnus. Not because he thought she was 'hot' or had felt any kind of romantic attraction for her but because she was so pure and happy, and it made her look wonderful. Dave chuckled to himself and his mind began to wander.

Throughout all of this. Dave could sense Drew's eyes burning into him, and turning around he saw he was right. Drew was staring at Dave with a longing neither of them had ever experienced before. It made Dave warm inside to know how Drew was getting so frustrated over the singer, so Dave began to have a little fun. He walked up to Drew and began to move in time with him, and Drew's cheeks flushed pink as he sheepishly grinned at Dave.

God... All Dave could think about was how beautiful Drew was and how he needed him...

Dave raised his eyebrows and flashed Drew a look of sheer delight, before dropping to his knees in front of the crowd. They went crazy but all Dave could focus on was Drew's eyebrows creasing and his face going bright red as he bit hard on his lip.

Overall it was a very successful performance.

After Joe and Ed had left to go back to a hotel - which they were spending a few nights at while the water tank on the tour bus was fixed - and Dave and Drew were left alone. Neither of them said anything, but Dave pulled Drew in for a cuddle and nestled his nose into Drew's messy hair. It smelt like air and very earthy, Drew's own smell and it set off a fire inside of Dave's chest. He took a step back so he was looking straight into Drew's eyes and he pushed his lips against the other boy's. They were locked in a fiery embrace, and Dave pulled Drew down onto a small sofa in the small room backstage. Drew pulled off Dave's shirt and Dave proceed to do the same to Drew; both of their chests were hot and sticky and they pressed them together as their lips fought hard against each other. Drew pulled away for a moment, and muttered to Dave; "I love you Davey. You're so beautiful it hurts."

To which Dave replied, "No. Drew you are perfect. And you are mine,"

Before once again they locked back together, complete, utterly in love.

Drew's hand began to trace down Dave's chest, down to his stomach and just as he reached the top of his faded jeans, the door clicked open, and Ed and Joe bustled in.


	6. Whoops

Dave's eyes opened wide and Drew sheepishly sat the the side, all the while not letting go of Dave's hand, clutching it in his as if the man was to be snatched away by the other two, standing perplexed in the doorway.

Joe was the first to speak. Stifling a laugh, he said to Drew; "Look mate, as handsome as you are we can't have you running around in the nude, it's not appropriate!" Then he lost it and burst into a peal of giggles.

"Yeah, and not to mention it's not fair on Dave. Look at him!" Ed added. This was true, and rather funny for everyone other than poor Dave. Even throughout the couple of uncertain moments when Ed and Joe wandered in, Dave was still side staring Drew down, and not very discreetly either.

Ed and Joe sat down on the armchairs opposite a bright eyed Drew and a red faced, pouty Dave.

"Look, you are aware this is cool, right?" Joe asked. "You like each other - rather a lot by the looks of it - and it's quite frankly adorable."

"Yeah!" Ed said, cheerfully grinning; "I always knew you had a thing for Dave, Drew and you never really tried to hide it either. I vote yes."

This earned a slight giggle from Dave, and a gentle squeeze from Drew's hand reminded him that his fingers were still intertwined with his lovers.

Dave found he was very comfortable with Drew around the other two - unlike any time he'd ever introduced them to previous girlfriends - so instead of pulling his hand away and pushing it hastily into his pocket, he squeezed Drew's hand back and lifted his head.

Ed and Joe watched the other two. They were just as happy. Dave and Drew were so at peace and a warm, homely feeling spread throughout the tiny room, leaving smiles on everyone's faces.


	7. The only thing better than sex

Drew pushed Dave down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing his jaw and making his way down his neck, towards the top of his chest. Dave's head snapped back and he pushed his eyes shut, biting his lip, but not before a small moan slipped out of his mouth.

Drew, who was gently perched on top of Dave's waist, sat up and looked at his sweetheart's flushed, sweaty face. His eyes were bright and he was gently panting, and Drew grinned. It tickled Drew to see Dave like this, and he dropped his head back down to continue kissing Dave's neck, all the while pulling off his shirt and throwing it onto the floor.

A cool, night, breeze blew in through the open window and the hotel room was chilly, but the two boys were warm, both inside and out, oblivious to the chilly air surrounding them both.

Dave, in turn, pulled Drew's shirt off and tangled his fingers in his brown locks. Drew pushed his lips against Dave's, and all Dave could think about was how soft they were, and how gentle Drew was, not being the slightest bit rough.

Drew pulled away once more, whispering to Dave; 'I love you. You're so beautiful when you're like this, it makes me need you even more than I usually do.'

Dave replied in a deep, soft voice; 'Drew please. I need you.'

Dave grabbed Drew's waist and pushed him down hard against his the front of his boxers. This made Drew tip his head back and growl in pleasure, sparking Dave's fire even more.

Both boys fought to catch their breath as they pushed their hips down hard on each other, all the while not breaking their embrace. Dave sucked in a deep breath, and whimpered Drew's name, pushing the brown-haired boy over the edge. They simultaneously tensed up, before flopping down moments later.

Drew lay with his head on Dave's chest, listening to his growling heart. It was strong and palpitating, and it made Drew squirm with happiness.

Dave smiled at the ceiling. 'Drew.' He began; 'you are wonderful in every way.'

Drew sleepily replied with a gentle kiss to Dave's warm chest, so, gently as to not disturb the man in his arms, Dave pulled the duvet over both of them, shutting out the cool air and fell into a deep sleep with the person he loved most in the world curled up in his arms.


End file.
